


Worship

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Lactation Kink, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: She had always wanted to be a priestess of Genesa, back home, before the raids that had brought her to this strange land. But Marlee had been rejected from the order, under the decision that her hips were too narrow to properly worship a fertility goddess like Genesa.But now, staring in the mirror she knew that Genesa was with her. She had been blessed.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



Marlee gasp as she was finally allowed to look into the polished mirror. Through her sheer shift she could see the changes they had made. Now she had curves. Now her tits hung huge and heavy from her chest. Her waist nipped in, her slender form accented by the swell of her hips. If she hadn’t known better she would swear that she was looking at an image of Genesa not herself. 

 

She had always wanted to be a priestess of Genesa, back home, before the raids that had brought her to this strange land. But Marlee had been rejected from the order, under the decision that her hips were too narrow to properly worship a fertility goddess like Genesa.

 

But now, staring in the mirror she knew that Genesa was with her. She had been blessed.

Behind her she could hear the stylist talking to Theo. She tried to follow their conversation but she had only been in Spoaca for a few weeks. The language was still new to her. 

 

She turned back to the mirror, looking at the more minute changes that had been made. Her lips seemed fuller, though she wasn’t sure if that was a physical change, or a trick of the makeup they had applied. Her hair had been treated with honey, lemon, and chamomile. It was now several shades lighter, and fell like a soft curtain down her back. Through her gossamer garment she would see that they had stripped away all the hair on her body. She looked soft and smooth all they way through. 

 

The stylist said something else to Theo. Marlee pondered on the words as the man turned to leave. It had sounded like something about a turnip, but that couldn’t be right. There were no turnips in their immediate vicinity. 

 

She gasped as Theo’s hand landed on her shoulder. She tried to turn to face him, keeping her eyes downcast, like she thought he would want. 

 

“No,” he told her in her native language. Marlee froze, eyes growing wide. It had been weeks since she had heard someone else use her native tongue. His accent was horrible, but it was nice to at least understand something someone was saying to her again. 

 

“Watch,” Theo told her, turning her back to the mirror. She felt her breath hitch as he stepped up behind her. She could feel his body heat radiating through her thin garment. His hands settled on the generous swell of her hips. He pulled her back slightly, her ass flush against his groin. 

 

She shuddered as his hands rubbed circles on her hips. She had never felt this close to a man before. Her shift did little to keep her from feeling his every move.

 

Theo leaned in, laying kisses across her neck. His hands shifted, running up her tight stomach, her dress bunching as he moved. 

 

“Ah,” she gasped, as one of his hands cupped her breast. It was generous, not all of it fitting in his hand. 

 

The image in the mirror in front of her was positively sinful. Her cheeks were flushed red, already so turned on by the small touches. Her hair was pushed to the side, her master’s face buried in the junction of her neck and shoulder, nibbling at the tender flesh there.

  
  


She tried to shift in his arms, to turn away from the image, but Theo tensed, holding her in place.   
  


“I said watch,” he said, voice full of authority. Marlee whimpered slightly, the tone of his voice pooling between her thighs. 

 

His free hand slid lower, pushing between her tensed thigh. Marlee felt her legs shake as he rubbed the sensitive skin of her outerfolds. Her shift was caught between her thighs, pulling tight around her ass. 

 

He pulled her tighter against him. She could feel his stiff cock with her ass. She gasped, hips bucking. She had done that too him. He was hard for her. His finger slipped between her slit, rubbing against her clit, hard. She writhed in his grip. Her nerves sung as he pushed down on her clit again and again. 

 

She looked in the mirror again, meeting her own eyes. There had been a statue in the temple of Genesa that Marlee had always admired. Genesa and a faceless lover. It had been weeks since she had seen the statue, but Marlee swore she saw Genesa standing in front of her. 

 

Suddenly Theo let go of her. She almost whimpered as he stepped back. 

 

“Remove the dress,” he told her. She hastened to comply, almost ripping the shift as she pulled it over her head. 

 

Theo muttered something in his native tongue, his eyes raking over her naked flesh. She wondered what he had said, it was something the many stylist had said as they worked on her body, but none of them had bothered to tell her what it meant. 

 

Theo guided her by the shoulder down to her knees, finally turning her away from the mirror. He loosened his own trousers, pulling out his cock. 

 

Marlee gasped seeing it for the first time. Sure she had seen the naked statues of Alaric back home but not even the god in all his glory could compare to the real thing. It was longer and thicker than she had expected. Secretly she wondered how that was ever expected to fit in her.

 

Theo’s fingers threaded through her lightened hair, guiding her face forward. It became apparent what he wanted. She opened her mouth, letting him push his cock in. 

 

Back home Marlee had practiced this on a zucchini. Back when she thought she could join the order of Genesa and would be doing things like this as part of the temples rituals. She knew what was expected, but nothing could compare to the actual feeling of a cock in her mouth. 

 

Above her Theo moaned low in his throat. His hips pushed forward, pushing the cock farther into his mouth. Her eyes watered as she felt it poke the back of her mouth. SHe tried to pull back as her throat clenched, but Theo just held her in place. 

 

“Close your mouth,” He told her. She did, wrapping her lips over the top of her teeth to keep them away from his cock. He grabbed her hair harder, fucking into her mouth. 

 

Marlee could feel tears pricking at the edge of her eyes from the strain of holding her jaw open. She looked up at him through his lashes, as the first tear fell. Theo must have liked it, his thrust picking up speed, as he groaned. She felt the noise settle low in her body. She wanted him to enjoy her. 

 

He pulled out of her mouth, letting go of her head at the same time. Marlee wondered if she had done something wrong. 

 

“Stand,” he told her. He was panting for breath. She did as she was told. He carefully positioned her, closer to the mirror this time. She was able to see herself again, her face and chest flushed, her hair no longer perfectly straight, but rucked up in the back where he had been hold her. Her lips were flushed not just from the paint. The kole the stylist had applied around her eyes was messed up, no longer a perfect ring around her eyes. 

 

Theo stepped behind her again, wrapping one arm around her waist. She gasped as he rubbed his hard cock against her ass. 

 

He pushed her forward slightly, spread her legs with his legs. Her heated face rested against the cool mirror. 

 

She gasped as she felt the head of his cock push against her wet entrance. Her thighs trembled as he pushed in. She spread her legs, giving him more room to work. Her chest heaved as she felt herself stretch around him. She whimpered slightly. It almost felt like too much. The stretch burned. Tears pricked at her eyes. 

 

He didn’t give her time to adjust. His hips bucking against hers as he fucked her. 

 

“Ah, ah,” she gasped slightly, at each thrust. Her breath fogging up the mirror. 

 

Theo kept one hand on her hip steading her at each thrust. The other slid up her taut stomach, to roughly knead one of her breasts. She groaned as the move sent her nerves singing. 

 

“ I had them do more than just fill these,” he told her in her native tongue. She tried to ask what he meant, but before she could get the words out he pinched her nipple. She gasped as a little milk shot out. “You’ll be ready to feed my child when he comes.” 

 

_ Just like the stories of Genesa, _ Marlee thought. She could feel tension build low in her stomach. Suddenly Theo pulled out of her.

 

“Down,” he told her. She dropped to her knees, assuming he wanted her to suck his cock again. She’d do anything he wanted as long as he’d put it back in her! But instead he went to his knees with her. Theo bared her over, pushing her sideways to the ground. 

 

He crawled onto of her, grabbing her hips with one hand to steady them as he pushed back in. She gasped, feeling him fill her in the best possible way. He fucked her frantically. His free hand grabbed her tit and began massaging it roughly.

 

“Ah!” she gasped. It felt like there was a live wire connecting her tit to her groin. 

 

Theo leaned down, taking her free nipple in his mouth. She groaned as he suckled from her. Drinking down the milk she had unknowingly produced. She could feel milk trickle out of her free nipple, running down her side to pool beneath her. 

 

Suddenly the tightness in her stomach snapped. She gasped, pleasure cascading through her body. She could feel her channel clench as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. She shuddered, waves crashing inside of her. Was this what it felt like to be a goddess? 

 

He kept fucking her even as her spasms slowed. She shuddered, trying to pull away from him. It was too much. The pleasure turned to pain as he kept pounding into her.

 

“No,” he told her, hand letting go of her breast to grab her hips. “Take it.” He kept going despite her squirming.    
  


“I’m going to breed you,” he panted, “fill you with my child.” She groaned. Had she managed to be a priestess of Genesa she would have been constantly pregnant, between unions with the priests of Alaric and taking tribute from the faithful. The idea had always been appealing. And now here she was, to be constantly pregnant by her new god, Theo. 

 

He grunted, bucking wildly against her hips. She shivered, her abused hole clutching at him.

 

Theo groaned low in his throat, stilling. She felt his cock twitch insider of her, depositing his seed. She gasped, turned on by the idea of that seed taking root in her womb. She would look fantastic, her stomach swelling with life. 

 

Theo pulled out, dropping her hips. He motioned for her to sit up. 

 

“Clean me,” he ordered. Marlee complied, crawling to him to lovingly lick his cock. She cleaned him of their combined juices. Feeling wetness trail down her thighs. Once she had finished cleaning his cock she tucked him back into his pants, before securing the closures. 

 

“I was one of the soldiers that raided your country,” he said idly, as she pulled her shift back onto her body. “In your village there was a temple. There was a statue there.” he continued slowly, his tongue heavy with the unfamiliar words. “The woman... I wish I could have had her.” He came to stand behind her, turning her to face the mirror again. “If there was a way to turn stone to flesh I would have given anything for it. I modeled you after her,” he said close to her ear, voice almost a whisper. His hand roamed her body, gently touching, almost reverently. “My Genesa.”

 

Marlee smiled for the first time since she had been taken captive. She might not be a priestess of Genesa but she could settle for being Theo’s personal goddess.


End file.
